<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separated by Pinxku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940833">Separated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku'>Pinxku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alexander angst and more [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr Is A Good Bro, Alexander is insecure, Bonding, Canon Era, Concussions, George Washington is a Dad, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Nobody dies for once, Not many tags, Prompt Fic, Washingdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anon:<br/>"Prompt idea: Aaron and Alexander are like, separated from the rest of the soldiers and bond and make it out alive?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alexander angst and more [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Separated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Alexander! Wake up! Come on Hamilton the General will kill me if I return with your dead body. Alexander! " Alexander groans in pain as somebody was furiously shaking and whispering at him.</p><p> </p><p>His head was hurting and this shaking was not helping.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm awake stoop" he whines as a particularly hard shake sents a furious spike of pain through him.</p><p> </p><p>He tentatively opens his eyes wincing at the light. A worried and mildly annoyed Aaron Burr(Sir) was hovering over him. And they were in a forest. What?</p><p> </p><p>"Burr?" he slurs out "What happened where are we?"</p><p> </p><p>Burr(sir) frown down at him "You don't remember?"</p><p> </p><p>Alex shakes his head and immediately stops when another spike of pain hits and instead opts to use his famous words.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not" to which Burr's frown deepens. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I suppose I should fill you in then. We were riding back to the camp when a group of red coats surprised us. We had to retreat but we got separated from the group. You fell and hit your head though when we ran, are you okay? " Alex takes it all in and assesses himself before answering.</p><p> </p><p>" Other than my head I'm fine, Are you okay?" he asks instead eyeing a red patch on Burrs(sir) arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine it is merely a flesh wound"</p><p> </p><p>They fall in an awkward silence before Alexander's urge to fill it finally wins.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Burr (sir), do you know where we are? I'm sure the others must wonder where we are or assume our untimely demise?" he asks looking around. His vision is a bit blurry but all he really sees are trees.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, We are near the campsite but it will still probably take a few hours to get there and by then it will be too dark and YOU are in no shape to travel right now... I suggest we make a camp and continue in the morning"</p><p> </p><p>Alexander splutters.</p><p> </p><p>"SIR, I can walk!" </p><p> </p><p>Burr just gives him an exasperated look that Alexander has seen the man give him on a regular basis. Usually when he said something very irresponsible. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then get up Hamilton and walk to that tree over there" he challenges and points to the nearby tree. </p><p> </p><p>Alexander's eyes alight and he gets up. </p><p> </p><p>... Only to almost fall flat on his face due to the dizzy spell he gets the moment he is upright. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Burr is there to catch him and stop the unwanted conversation with the forest floor and Alexander's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't say it" Alexander grumbles when Burr sets him back down and gives him that 'I so told you so' face.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron just sighs at this little man. He likes Hamilton he does. The younger man was great amusement and had somehow worn his way kinda in Aarons affections but then there were times like this when Aaron really wanted to shoot him. Or gag him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're concussed Hamilton and unlike his Excellency, I cannot just carry you no matter how short and small you are"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not short!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure Alexander"</p><p> </p><p>And then there were times like these when he really can't decide does he or does he not like the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Just... Just sit there and I'll get us some stick to start a fire alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Alexander just hums. His head was really painful and everything was so fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take Burr(sir) long to come back with sticks and few stones to surround the fire. They want to make a small campfire not set the forest in fire after all.</p><p> </p><p>They soon have a cute little fire to warm them up and thankfully nobody got set on fire this time. Burr had been so focused on making the fire that he didn't even realize how unnaturally quiet it was with Alexander. He takes a look at the younger man and notices how slow and unfocused he was. The head wound in his temple still bleeding sluggishly down his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Alexander?"</p><p> </p><p>Alexander blinks a few times and slowly turns to look at his first friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes? Something wrong?" Alexander asks a bit delayed. </p><p> </p><p>Burr(sir) goes to sit next to him. Feeling worry grow in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"No. You just seem uncharasticly quiet. Your head okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm-hmm. Just hurts N everything is kinda fuzzy" his speech slurring a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron stares at him a bit before nudging him a bit and setting Alexander's head in his lap. Alexander lets out a confused sound but seemed to be a bit too out of it to resist.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep Alexander. I meant what I said earlier. His Excellency would kill me if you died" Alexander mumbles sleepily</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get why he cares so much 'bout me. Nobody ever cares, they just leave" Burr stares down at him in mild disbelief as Alexander slips asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, he never expected to Alexander... Damn. Alexander was an orphan from a very young age and grown-up way too early kinda like Aaron himself.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron himself still had people who cared about him even though he always felt alone. And he didn't mind being alone really. He even knew Alexander and his crew cared about him in their very weird way.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander never really talked about his own past before America. Small self-deprecating thoughts and hints sometimes he drops in conversations and when he thinks nobody hears and sometimes when he is drunk.</p><p> </p><p>He never talks about anybody else from his past. No siblings or relatives. He has told Aaron that he is his first friend. Which kinda fills something like happiness in him. Alexander is always voicing his thoughts and being the attention seeker. Making sure not to be forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>That was another thing about the two of them. Legacy. Both looking to create one but for completely different reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs. He was looking way too deeply into this. He doubts Alexander would appreciate him profile him.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at the young man sleeping in his lap before focusing on his surroundings and keeping vigil.</p><p> </p><p>-ω-</p><p> </p><p>In the morning they start heading back to camp Alexander being able to walk finally all though he has to lean on Aaron for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>They talk and joke as they walk and Aaron actually finds it quite fun.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally get back they immediately get ushered to the medical by their crazy friend group and even Washington shows up.</p><p> </p><p>The man looks downright relieved when he sees them he shakes Aaron's hand and pats his back and goes to then check on Alexander.</p><p> </p><p>When Alexander gets a hug Aaron can't find the jealousy he usually feels when he watches those two. Instead, he smiles and watched Alexander's usual reaction to hugs. He stiffens but relaxes eventually unsurely hugging back.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Washington will be able to show Alexander about caring and family.</p><p> </p><p>Now he has to go and write a letter to his dearest Theodosia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, Anon I hope you liked it and it wasn't too boring. Thank you for the prompt.</p><p>These are kinda hard.<br/>I wanted to show that Aaron and Alexander are similar but different and still didn't want to undermine Aaron's hard time.</p><p>I wonder if people knew how to treat concussions in 1700. Were concussion checks things back then? They were not in this one.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and a prompt to Tumblr @pinxku22</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>